Dream with me
by Her Sweetness
Summary: Sequel to "Sweetest of all". When Marik and Malik can't stay in their own house anymore. Who will they turn to? Their favorite married couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweetness**: Hello all. This is a fanfic I've been waiting to write. I hope I don't disappoint you and mess it up.

Again, this is sort of the sequel to "Sweetest of all." The one where Ryou and Bakura got married. (Hope you remember!)

Oh, and it would be extremely nice if you were to review after you read. It gives me motivation... and you know how I'm a beginner at this, I just like to get a little attention. Hehe! Anyway, here it is...

Dream with me

Chapter 1:

It was yet another perfect spring day. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping... and no one had been arrested. Yes, it was a perfectly lovely day in the city of Domino. But while the whole city was in a quiet hush of peace and solitude, there was one particular house that was in an uproar of chaos.

"What do you mean no?!" Malik yelled into the phone.

"What I mean, dear brother, is I will no longer be sending you any checks. You and your yami need to learn responsibility."

"Ishizu, we already learned responsibility! You can't do this!"

"Oh yes I can."

"How will we live?!"

"Get a job."

"What?! Why, I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Then you had better find a dictionary, because you're not going to be riding this gravy train any longer!" With that she hung up.

Malik slammed the receiver down and hopped back onto the couch with his yami. "I can't believe that woman..."

"So, when is Ishizu sending us the check?"

"She's not giving us a check... She said she's not going to send anymore money."

"What?!" Marik nearly fell off his seat, "How will we pay the bills!?"

"She told us to get a job."

"Excuse me?! Why, I don't know the meaning of the word."

"That's what I said..." Malik sighed, "So, what are we going to do? She's been sending us that money every month for over a year. And without it, we won't be able to pay the mortgage."

"Or the electric bill."

"Or the water bill."

"Or the phone bill."

"Dang, Marik. I never realized how many things it takes to live..."

"Neither did I. That's because that sister of yours paid them every month... Why did she stop?!"

"I told you. She said we needed to learn responsibility..."

"Well, I don't know what she's talking about. I have plenty of responsibility! I take care of you everyday."

"What?! I take care of you."

"Oh, whatever."

"It's true. Remember when you got arrested for stealing all the tubes of Vagasil from Kash n' Karry? Who's the one that bailed you out, huh? Me."

"It was Ishizu's money."

"But she sent it to me." Malik leaned back, "So, again. What are we going to do? The money's due in a week."

Marik shrugged.

"We could always become hobos."

"My body looks to good to be on the street dressed in rags."

"Hmm. Well, then what do you suggest?"

"I suggest..." he thought for a minute, "We should move."

"Move? To where? Everywhere we'd go, there'd still be bills to pay."

Marik grinned, "Maybe."

"What do you mean, maybe? Unless we lived with someone who would pay..." Malik finally caught on, "Marik, no!"

"Why not?"

"Because, number one... we don't have anyone to live with. And number two... well, actually... number two is the same as number one."

"What if we didn't have that problem? Then would you go along with it?"

"Well... uh, sure."

"Great." Marik picked up the phone and dialed some numbers._ Ring, Ring, Ring! _

"Who is it?" Bakura answered.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Marik." His voice changed, "What's up?"

"Nothing. But I got a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Well, Malik's sister stopped sending us our checks. And as you know, we need them to keep living in our house and pay the bills."

"...Cut to the chase."

"Me and Malik want to live with you."

"What?!" Malik and Bakura's voices came together.

"Yup."

"Why me? Why not Kaiba? He lives in a mansion, for Ra's sake!"

"You're my friend, Bakura. And friends do little things for each other."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Like letting them live with you?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I'll talk to Ryou about it. But I'm not making any promises, Ishtar!"

"We understand." Marik's lips curved into a smile.

Marik hung up the phone and looked to his hikari, who was currently in a state of shock, "What's wrong with you?"

"You...you just told Bakura we wanted to live with him and Ryou!"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't discuss this with me in any way!"

"Yeah."

"Did it ever occur to you that I may not want to live with them?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Damn, I'm good."

Bakura was sitting on the couch wondering what Ryou would say about all this. He knew that Marik wasn't his favorite person, but Ryou did like Malik. Only reason being that he wasn't quite as reckless.

"Hey Bakura." Ryou walked in from the kitchen.

"Huh?" he was startled, "Oh...uh, hey Ryou. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, how do you feel about Marik and Malik? If you had to give your open honest opinion about them, what would it be?"

"Marik and Malik?" he sat down next to him, "I like Malik. He makes a lot of sense...sometimes. Marik's okay, I know he means well."

"So, you like them?"

"Let's just say they compliment each other very well. I guess that's how they get along so well."

"Alright... Can I ask you something else?"

"Yeah."

He shifted in his seat a little, "Can...can they come live with us?"

"..."

"See, Malik's sister stopped sending them checks... and now they have no way of paying the bills. Please, Ryou. They won't be any trouble, I'll take care of them myself."

"Bakura! You're acting as if they were puppies. They're much worse! They'll tear this apartment apart!"

"No they won't. You said yourself, Malik makes a lot of sense."

"Sometimes. And it's not him I'm really worried about. It's Marik, he's always dragging Malik into strange adventures! And they end up in some kind of trouble."

Bakura put his most seductive face on and pleaded with Ryou, "C'mon, angel. I promise they won't go on any wild adventures or get into trouble. I'll watch Marik myself, and Malik."

"Umm." Ryou hesitated, "Well... okay. But the second they mess up, they're out of here!"

"Thank you, Ryou." He kissed him, "I swear you won't be sorry."

"Why is it that I disagree?"


	2. chapter 2

Dream with me

Chapter 2:

The next day was as busy as ever. Marik and Malik were packing and, as usual, an argument came about.

"Why do you need that?" Marik was standing knee deep in boxes, "You don't even use it anymore."

"I do use it! Every now and then..." Malik started to hug his ratty, worn, teddy bear.

"Ugh. Well, we can't take all this stuff... we're going to have to leave a lot of this. Remember, we're moving into an apartment not a mansion."

"And another thing, why aren't we moving in with Kaiba? He's the one with more space than he can handle."

"After our last little adventure with him, he said he wants nothing more to do with us."

"That's a shame. I love his wallpaper."

Marik looked at him, "Don't you dare turn into a fairy on me."

"What? All I said was that I love his-"

"No! No, please. I cannot bare to hear that again."

Malik stood up with his box full of stuff, "Anyway. Are you done packing?"

"Almost. I have to decide whether I want my blowtorch or my chainsaw..."

Malik's jaw dropped, "You can't take either one!"

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember what Bakura said this morning? Ryou is really shaky about letting us live there. So we can't bring these things."

"So, what you're saying is that we should let Ryou get use to us... then we bring in the heavy artillery!"

"Uh, right."

"Okay then. I guess I'll take the laptop."

"Alright."

Marik turned for the door, "So, are we ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay, let's go."

Marik and Malik were out the door and heading to the bus stop. Once the bus came around they got on, and waited to arrive at the apartment building where Bakura and Ryou lived.

"I don't know about this Bakura..." Ryou was rushing around the living room grabbing all the things that would brake easily and putting them in high places.

Bakura was sitting on the couch trying to watch T.V, "Come on, Ryou. Calm down, they aren't going to do anything. The wildest thing they'll probably do is sit in their underwear and eat raw cookie dough."

"Oh god!"

"I'm just kidding." Bakura smiled, "They haven't done that since last year."

"They might have huge flaws...What if they just stare into the refrigerator, just stare into it for hours at a time! Or what if, at night, they leave every light on!" Ryou fell backwards onto the couch, "I don't know how I'll survive!"

"By relaxing."

"This feels very wrong."

"You're dwelling on the negative. Marik told me that Malik is negative, too. You two should get along fine."

"..."

As the bus pulled into the complex Malik was watching all the signs and things. When they past the poster with the complex's name on it, Malik read it aloud, "Sandy Sores?"

"What?" Marik looked at him.

"The name is Sandy Sores. Great, we're moving into an infected wound."

"Oh, relax. Obviously the 'H' is missing. It's called Sandy Shores."

"A likely story."

Marik raised an eyebrow, "You know, you're way too negative. You and Ryou should get along fine."

"..."

The bus stopped in a matter of minutes. Marik and Malik got off, climbed a flight of stairs, then found the door to their new home. DING-DONG! Marik rang the doorbell and inside he could hear Ryou panicking.

Bakura ended up at the door, "Hey guys."

"Hi!" Marik and Malik smiled.

"Well, come on in." he showed the two Egyptians into the living room. It was pretty, yet bare. Ryou had gone a bit over board with hiding all the breakables. There were two whicker chairs on either side of the room, with pink fluffy cushions. In the middle of the room was a whicker table and behind that was a whicker couch, also with pink fluffy cushions. The floor was cream-colored carpet that matched the wallpaper.

Marik and Malik starred at Bakura with wide eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know... Ryou decorated most of the house. But I got to do the bedrooms! They're all black with red flames, and devils."

"Right on!"

Ryou then came into the room at that moment, "Oh! Uh, hi Malik. Hi, Marik."

"Hi, Ryou." Malik walked over to him, "Thanks for letting us live here."

He smiled, "Not a problem. Um, come on. I want to show you your room." Ryou headed for the hallway and into the room next to his and Bakura's.

Ryou opened the door and let them in. It was about the size of their old room, the only difference was that it had devils and flames which, naturally, Marik thought were cool. Malik put their stuff down on the bed.

"Now," Ryou was still in the hallway, "Our room is right there. And the bathroom is next to it. The kitchen is the room through the living room. Our patio is on the other side of the living room, if you want to go out there. But be careful... kids like to throw things, like baseballs."

"Oh." Malik looked at Marik.

"Well, I'll leave you two so you can unpack." Ryou then closed the door and left.

Malik sat down on a chair by the bed, "Well, at least this is a nice apartment. It's pretty big, but I kinda miss our house."

"I know, me too. But I guess we're just gonna have to make the best of it here." He took out his clothes and put them in the closet.

It was about five o' clock, Malik and Marik were in the kitchen making dinner. Bakura walked in and looked over Malik's shoulder, "Wow, Malik. That smells good."

"Thanks. But would ya mind not drooling in it? It'll be ready in about five minutes."

Bakura frowned but sat at the table anyway, and watched Malik at the stove.

Ryou came into the kitchen in about five minutes, exactly when Malik set all the food on the table, "Hey, Ryou. I was just about to call you."

"Wow, Malik." He sat down, "This looks great."

Malik grinned, "Thanks."

In about thirty minutes everyone had finished the food and Malik was happy that everyone liked it.

"That was really good, Malik." Bakura said, "I can't imagine what you made for dessert."

Marik was in the fridge, "I made dessert!"

"Damn."

"What'd ya say, Bakura?" He came out.

"Yum. I said, yum."

"You'll like this. It's called mud-pie!"

Ryou's face turned green, "Mud?"

"It's not real mud. It's chocolate." Marik sat it down on the table.

Malik and Bakura started eating, but Ryou hesitated. 'I bet it is mud... Hmm. But then again, maybe it isn't. I shouldn't be so judgmental.'

Ryou ended up taking a small slice and he actually liked it, "Hey this is good, Marik. You both are great cooks."

Marik grinned, "I've been playing with mud all my life. It's no surprise that I can make a good mud-pie."


	3. chapter 3

Dream with me

Chapter 3:

Soon a week had past and they were getting along pretty well. It was Tuesday afternoon. Marik and Bakura were sitting on the couch watching the T.V and clipping their toenails.

"Jeez, Marik. When was the last time you actually used a toenail clipper?!"

"Uh... Today's Tuesday, so..." he counted quietly in his head, "A year ago."

"Well, it's about time you use it again." He handed them to Marik.

Marik positioned them then snapped down on his toenail. It flew across the couch and hit Bakura in the face. He fell back onto the floor, "Ouch! My eye!"

"Oops... Sorry."

"I think I'm blind!"

"Let's see," Marik picked him up, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh... two?"

"Nope, sorry. I guess you are blind."

"Oh no!"

"What is all the yelling about?" Ryou walked in from the kitchen.

Bakura looked up, "Ryou? Is that you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Marik blinded me with his toenail!"

"Stop being a drama queen. I did not." Marik took the toenail off the floor, "It isn't that big."

Ryou looked at it, "Isn't that big?! You could sink the titanic with that thing!"

"Told ya." Bakura smirked.

"Anyways, I need to talk to you in the kitchen Bakura." Ryou turned around.

Bakura followed him to the kitchen and they sat at the table, "So what's up?"

"Our bills. That's what's up. Do you realize our expenses have doubled, nearly tripled since Marik and Malik moved in?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, that's because you never get the mail. So, of course you wouldn't know we have bills."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Well, they're your 'pets'."

"Pets?!"

"So, naturally you should be the one to do something about it."

"..."

"I suggest you get a job."

"What?!"

"Yup. You promised me that you would take care of these two. And now I'm holding you to it."

"But Ryou!"

"Don't Ryou me. You're getting a job and that's that."

Bakura pouted.

"I have to go visit my parents for the day." He headed for the door, "That should give you some time to start looking. I'll be back around six, see ya later."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

Ryou blew a kiss then exited the room. Bakura leaned back in his chair, 'A job... What can I do? I don't know... Hmm. I can send mortals to the shadow realm. And I can steal things... Oh yeah, I can fake death pretty good.'

He got up and went into the living room where Marik and Malik were sitting. "Hey, you two. I got a problem, and your gonna help me solve it."

Marik looked at him, "What kind of problem?"

"Ryou wants me to get a job."

"Whoa! No way." They gasped.

"I know it's terrible. But you two have to help me find one."

"Why?"

"He's making me do this 'cause I promised to take care of you."

"Cool." Malik said.

"Not cool. I need your help to find one."

Marik smiled. "Great, because we know exactly where to get one."

"We do?"

"You do."

"Well," Malik went to their room then came back with a newspaper, "There are always jobs in the classified ads. This is today's paper."

"Since when do you read the news paper, Malik?" Bakura sat down.

"I don't. I only look at the personals ad. They're really funny." Malik put the paper down on the table and sat in front of it. He flipped to the classified ad pages.

"Okay," Marik looked over his shoulder, "What are you good at, Bakura?"

"Not much."

"Can you operate a video camera? There's a job in here for a amateur camera man."

"Uh... no. I can't."

Malik looked back down, "Do you have charisma?"

"Ha!" Marik laughed, "You're asking Bakura if he has charisma? He has about as much charisma as one of those hobos in the park."

Bakura glared at him, "I don't know what 'charisma' is..."

"It's something in your personality that makes people like you." Malik paused, "Uh...Let's move on."

They went through about half the page until Malik found something he thought was suitable for Bakura, "Hey, here's something good. Bakura, you could be a gopher."

"A what?!" Marik and Bakura looked at him.

"It's not really a gopher, it's someone who goes for things. Like an errand boy. You'd go for coffee and doughnuts... stuff like that."

"Hmm." Bakura cringed, "I don't like the thought of being someone's slave."

"You wouldn't be a slave. Slaves don't get paid, and you will."

"..."

"Just think of how proud Ryou will be of you." Marik winked, "You might even get a reward. If you know what I mean."

"Alright. I'll give it a shot." He turned to Malik, "Where is it?"

"The... Fox media center. Where they broadcast, you know, weather and news and stuff."

"I hate them!" Marik pouted.

"Well, let's go." Bakura got up, Marik and Malik followed him out the door and down to the car.

They drove fifteen blocks to the fox news station. When they finally arrived, they got out and wandered into the building. They got up to the fifth floor and saw all these people running around and shouting, "Where's Jason?! Where's Jason?!"

Bakura walked up to this man in a suit, "Uh, hi."

"Huh?" the man turned around and shook Bakura's hand, "Oh hi. I'm Randy."

"My name is Bakura. Uh, I'm here to answer the ad in the newspaper. For a..." he swallowed hard, "A gopher."

"Oh that. Okay, then. You've got the job."

Bakura looked rather surprised, "Really? Just like that? No interview or anything?"

"Sorry kid. But we're in the middle of a crisis here."

"Kid?! Wait... what kind of a crisis?"

"We go on in two minutes and we can't find Jason. Our star anchor man."

"Oh. Well, then. I'll be here first thing tomorrow for work." He started to walk towards Marik and Malik.

"Wait a minute!" Randy grabbed Bakura's shoulder, "I feel an idea coming on!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You could fill in for Jason!"

"What?! Me?! Now?! I couldn't. I don't know the first thing about being an anchor!"

"Neither does Jason. You're perfect. Just for today kid, please?!"

"I don't know about this..."

"C'mon kid! Don't make me beg!" he got on his knees, "Please Bakura! My job is at steak! I have four kids!"

"Okay, okay. I mean, how bad could it be?"

"Great!" Randy stood up, "Brian, get this kid in ready we've only got one minute!"

A man in black pants and an 'I love showbiz' shirt came and dragged Bakura into a room. In less than a minute he came out in a suit of his own and was led to a desk in front of two T.V cameras.

"Alright," Randy said, "All ya do is read whatever comes up on the screen." He pointed to a digital screen under the camera.

"Okay..."

"Kara is sick so she's not here today." He pointed to the empty chair next to Bakura. "But don't worry, kid. I got faith in ya."

"..."

Randy backed up behind the camera, "Good-luck!"

Brian raised his hand, "And we're live in 3...2...1."

Bakura was almost in shock, but he managed the words that came on the screen, "Hello and good morning. I'm Bakura, filling in for Jason Manahue. Last night in the Michael Jackson case..."

Marik and Malik were behind the cameras watching Bakura. "Marik, I didn't know Bakura was applying for a job as an anchor."

"Me neither. I'm mostly surprised he got it."

"Well, is very photogenic."

"Tell me about it. Look at that profile."

Bakura was extremely nervous but you couldn't tell by the way he looked. He wasn't sweating or anything. Commercials came and went but he wasn't allowed to move. When they went back on air, Bakura was relieved that it was almost over. "That's all for tonight. Join us tomorrow morning same time, same place. This has been Bakura for Fox News."

"And...were done!" Brian yelled as they turned off the camera.

Bakura sighed as he got up from the leather chair and walked over to Marik and Malik, "So, how was I?"

"You were great, Bakura!" Malik smiled.

"Yeah, you should do this every morning."

"Uh, no way. This was only for today."

Randy walked over, "You were great Bakura! Absolutely Fabulous! You're going places, kid."

"The only place I'm going is home. I'll see ya tomorrow, Randy." He headed for the door.

"No, wait! That no-talent hack, Jason is fired! We need ya Bakura, you got spunk!"

"..."

"We'll pay ya lots of money!"

"Really?"

"Sure! Any price ya ask!"

"A million dollars."

"Let's not get carried away."

"Well..." he looked to Marik and Malik, "What do you guys think? Should I do it?"

"Oh yeah!" Malik pumped his fist in the air, "We can watch you on T.V everyday! Ryou will be so happy!"

Marik gave Bakura a light push, "Go on. It's a job, you're not signing your life away. And plus, you'll get more money than you ever would with that gopher job."

Bakura turned back around, "Okay, then. I'll do it."

"Great! I knew you'd come through, kid. You'll be doing morning and night segments. That's eight in the morning and eight at night. Don't be late, ya start tomorrow. Oh and you can keep the suit. You're gonna be a star, kid! A star!"

"Thanks..." they walked out and back to the car. All of them were pretty much silent on the way back to Sandy Shores.

When they got inside Ryou was sitting on the couch, he jumped up when he saw Bakura come in. "Bakura!"

"What?" he turned around just in time to catch Ryou who was hugging him.

"Bakura, I saw you on the news! Is that you're new job?"

Marik sat on the couch, "Yup, Bakura is Fox News' new anchor man."

"Is your name Bakura?!" Bakura glared at him, then turned back to Ryou, "Yeah, that's my new job."

"Wow, Bakura. I wasn't even expecting you to get a job."

"What?! But you told me-"

"I was joking."

Bakura's eyes popped open, "WHAT?!"

"Sorry, Bakura. Don't be mad. It was just a joke."

"Ugh..."


	4. Chapter 4

Dream with me

Chapter 4:

The next day Bakura was up bright and early so he wouldn't be late for his first full day of work. Marik was helping him get ready, neither of them had ever done a real days work in their entire lives but as far as the normal morning goes, they were doing a pretty good job. They had to be quiet because their hikari's weren't up yet. Marik decided to go with Bakura to watch all the action up close. They left at 7:30 and were on time for work.

Ryou and Malik weren't up until around nine. Malik came into the kitchen and saw Ryou sitting down, "Hey, do you know where Marik went?"

"He went with Bakura to his job."

"Oh." Malik sat down next to Ryou. He really didn't know what to say.

Neither did Ryou. This was the first time he and Malik had been together without their yami's to start conversation. In reality Malik and Ryou were little more than acquaintances.

They were quiet for a few moments until Ryou decided to end the silence, "Um... my mom is coming over today."

"Oh, she is? Cool. What's she like?"

"Well, she's very independent. And she's the president of the neighborhood knitting club."

"What time is she coming?"

"In about an hour, actually. I'd better go get ready." He stood up.

"Ready? This is your mom, right?"

"Yeah, but she prefers that I don't walk around in my night clothes."

"Oh."

"Actually, she doesn't really know you and Marik are living with me and Bakura."

"She doesn't know?!"

"Nope. I guess today would be a good time to tell her."

"I guess so."

In about an hour Ryou had the whole place clean and tidy. He put gigantic vases of flowers all over the tables and rearranged the furniture. He sprayed a bit too much air freshener and Malik almost hacked himself to death.

Ryou made Malik get dressed as well, so he wouldn't make a bad first impression. With Ryou's mom, once you make an impression... it sticks.

DING-DONG! The doorbell rang and Ryou jumped out of his skin, "Oh, she's here!" he ran over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. "Hi, mom."

"Hello Ryou." She walked inside, "Wow. This place looks clean. I can safely assume that Bakura didn't do this."

"Bakura's at work, mom."

"Oh? So, the boy got a job? What does he do?"

"He's an anchor man for Fox News." He said proudly.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. He does the morning and night news. He got the job yesterday."

"I'll have to watch sometime." She turned her attention to the Egyptian boy sitting on the couch. "And who is this? A friend of yours?"

"Uh, yeah mom. This is Malik. He's Marik's boyfriend."

She got a stunned, sickly look on her face but managed, "Hello..."

Malik stood up, "Hi."

She turned to Ryou, "Is he just visiting for the day?"

"Well, no. Him and Marik live... with me and Bakura, now."

"..." she got that look on her face again.

"Uh, they moved in last week."

"And you didn't tell me sooner, because?"

"Sorry, mom." Ryou looked around, "Well, I'm going into the kitchen to get something. I'll let you two get to know each other for a while." He walked out.

Ryou's mom looked like she was with a deadly lion instead of a seventeen-year-old boy. "..."

"..." Malik was uncomfortable as well.

"So," she cleared her throat, "Marik is your _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah. Him and Bakura are really good friends. That's how we all ended up under one roof."

"I see. Well, I am pretty glad Ryou and Bakura moved out on their own."

"How come? You don't like Bakura?"

"It's not that. Bakura has grown on me... a little."

"Then why did you not want them living with you anymore?"

"Well..." she blushed, "It's just that, late at night... I'd here these moans coming from their bedroom and it made me...uncomfortable."

Malik barely contain his laughter, "Y... ya mean YOU don't make noise during sex?"

She shook her head.

"Well, how can you not?"

"I never felt it was very lady-like."

"Well, do you ever talk?"

"You know, I've always wanted to. But it seems at that point, no one is ever interested in conversation."

He giggled, "Not conversation. I mean...dirty talk."

"Dirty talk?!"

"Well not filth, for Ra's sake!"

Ryou walked in with drinks and sandwiches on a plate. "I'm back."

Ryou's mom's attention was still focused on Malik, "Dirty talk?"

"Later..." he smiled at Ryou.

Ryou sat down, "Did you two talk about anything while I was gone?"

"Not much." Malik lied. "Idle chit-chat."

Meanwhile, back on Marik and Malik's old street... Yugi and Yami were throwing a block party. It was called the 'Marik and Malik are gone' party. Not the best name in the world but it was the meaning that counted. Everyone who had ever run into the troublesome duo was there. Even the police, they were drinking wine and doing the Funky Chicken on the dance floor.

"Yay!" Yugi shouted, "I can't believe it! They're actually gone!"

Yami was standing next to his hikari, "Yes, finally the neighborhood will be peaceful."

"I hope they don't come back. Where do you think they are?"

"They moved in with Ryou and Bakura."

"What?!"

"Yup. Ryou called and told me last week."

"I can't believe he'd let those two live with him and Bakura."

"He said Bakura talked him into it. I can believe that, Bakura has a real hold over Ryou."

"Yeah, but the same goes for Ryou. They were made for each other."

"So were Marik and Malik."

"Yeah, evil and darkness."

About two hours later at the apartment, Ryou's mom had left already and Ryou was amazed at how well she and Malik got along.

"What, you didn't think you're mom would like me?" Malik followed Ryou out onto the patio.

"No, that's not it. It's just she's never taken to anyone that quickly. Not even me, and I am her son."

"Well, maybe I'm just magnetic. No one is immune to my endearing charm."

Ryou giggled, "I guess that's what it was."

"You know, Ryou. I don't know what you meant by kids throwing things. I've been out here plenty of times and I've never been hit."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Come here." Ryou leaned over the railing and ducked a little. "Now duck."

"Wha-" Malik was then struck in the head by a football. "OUCH!"

"I told you to duck."

"Ah... It hurts..." Malik was on the floor, writhing in pain.

"You get use to it."

"I thought you said baseballs get thrown! That was a damn football!"

"I guess they got tired of baseball."

"Who are those little monsters?!"

"Billy and his friends. They don't mean to do it, though. See, they're all blind."

"What in hell's name are blind kids doing playing sports?"

"I haven't asked."


	5. Chapter 5

Dream with me

Chapter 5:

Bakura was grateful that his co-anchor, Kara was back that day. It made it a lot easier on him because she was more experienced. Bakura sat to the right of her; sometimes her wondered how she ever got the job as an anchor. She was one of the meanest people he'd ever met.

"In other news," Kara shifted in her seat, "On a Georgia plantation, farmer Joe Brown grew the world's largest onion. It's a whopping fifteen feet in height, and ten feet in width. He had to have the entire county help him dig it out of the ground."

"Must be a slow news day..." Bakura muttered.

Kara shot him a dirty look, "Do YOU have any news for us Mr. Bakura?"

He looked up at her, "No, I don't."

"Then why don't you stop mumbling, and do what you're supposed to."

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my boss!"

"No, but I can just as well get you fired!"

Bakura sat up and turned towards the camera, "It turns out I do have some news for everyone. Kara Murray is a no good bitch, who masturbates during our commercials." He turned to her, "How's that for news?"

"Wh-why you little..."

Randy was watching with Marik in the green room, "What the hell is going on up there!?"

"I don't know," Marik said, "But what ever it is, I'm loving it! Pass the popcorn."

"They aren't reading the screen!"

"So? This is great! It's like gladiators on ice! Only, without the ice."

Bakura and Kara were still going at it. They were ready to duke it out, right there behind the desk.

Kara was standing up, "You little fag! I can't believe you have the audacity to contradict me that way!"

"And another thing, why do you pretend to be smart all the time!? You don't even know what half those words mean. Yet, you say them all the time!"

"I know a hell of a lot more words than you do!"

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me! I'll sue you for this indignity!"

"Sue this." And he mooned her right there on T.V.

"Right on, Bakura!" Marik shouted from the greenroom.

Randy made the camera men cut to a commercial right away. He ran upstairs and saw Kara sprinting into the ladies bathroom, and Bakura buckling his pants.

"Bakura! What did you think you were doing?!"

"Did you see how mean she was? She disserved what she got."

"Oh... Bakura, this is supposed to be a family oriented network. Do you realize how many people are watching this right now? Millions! And do you realize how many people just saw your naked rump?! Billions!"

"How can billions see it, if only millions are watching?"

"Not the point. Kid, you've done damage that can't be undone!"

"Does that mean I get a raise?"

Before Randy could say anything, Marik came rushing out of the elevator, "Bakura! Bakura, that was awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I was just in the phone room and they were ringing off the hook!"

Randy sighed, "Oh no. Complaints..."

"No way, they were all good phone calls! Everyone loved it. They say they haven't seen a publicity stunt this wild since Woodstock!"

"Really?" Bakura and Randy's voices came together, both equally surprised.

"Yeah. Bakura, you're a local celebrity. I wouldn't be surprised if people came to our door asking you to sign their butts."

"... That's nasty."

"Bakura, I got an idea." Randy said, putting his arm around Bakura's neck. "How about we forget the screens and the cue cards. We'll wing it, totally. Just like you did today. We can get Kara-"

"Randy, I quit!" Kara came running out of the bathroom, "You could not pay me enough to work beside that barbarian!" and she stormed out the door.

Randy turned back to Bakura, "Okay, forget Kara. This is what I've been thinking... we get someone new. Someone with pizzazz! You know anyone like that?"

"I don't know what that is... but whatever you're looking for, Marik probably has it."

Marik looked from Bakura to Randy, "Me?"

"Yeah, Marik. You'd make a pretty good anchor. Not as good as me of course..."

"Ha ha." Marik said sarcastically, "I guess I could."

"Great! You're just what we need." Randy put his other arm around Marik's neck, "From now on, it's Bakura and Marik. Oh boys, you're going to make me rich!"

At around nine at night, Bakura and Marik came home. Marik hadn't started that day, so Bakura had to do the evening shift alone. Randy said they would start together the next day. He even gave Marik his own suit, which was identical to Bakura's.

"That was so much fun." Marik said following Bakura up the stairs to the apartment, "I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Do you think Malik will be happy with you working there?"

"I don't know why he wouldn't be. But sometimes he gets annoyed when I don't talk things over with him. Even though he doesn't like to show it."

"Same with Ryou. Hikari's... can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em."

When they got into the apartment through the front door, they saw Ryou and Malik sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." Marik said.

"Hi Marik. Guess what we saw today?" Malik said, walking toward his yami.

"What?"

"Bakura's butt! That's what!" Ryou glared at both Marik and Bakura, "Bakura, I saw that whole fiasco on the news today. And countless others have been calling here all day asking for an encore!"

Bakura couldn't keep the smile off his face, "What can I say? I love to share me with the world."

"And you certainly did share yourself. Randy loved it, and even gave ma a job as an anchor once Kara quit. I start tomorrow. Isn't that cool? Me and Bakura will be working together."

"Oh. Y-you will?" Malik asked, frowning.

"Well, I'm very happy for you Marik." Ryou said, "But Bakura! Really, did you have to do that? On national T.V..."

"It was a spur of the moment type of thing. I won't do it again."

Marik looked at him, "But Randy may want you to do it again."

"It WAS refreshing."

"Ugh! You two are impossible!" Ryou stomped into his foot and went into the kitchen.

"I can't believe he's being such a baby about this." Bakura sighed, "Oh well, I know how to get him to stop being mad." He gave a slick smile and sauntered into the kitchen.

Marik sat on the couch next to Malik, "Why did you sound so upset when I told you about my new job?"

"I wasn't upset."

"Yes, you were. Don't lie."

"Well... now that you'll be working..." he turned away. "I won't be able to see you as often as before."

Marik thought for a second, "I only do mornings and nights. I'll come home for a while in between. About nine hours."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then how come Bakura didn't come home today?"

"His first day, he had a lot to learn. But since Bakura lives here, I can learn straight from him and I won't have to stay all day tomorrow."

"Cool!" Malik jumped into his yami's lap and hugged him tightly.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Bakura had Ryou right where he wanted him. Much like everyone else, Ryou was completely defenseless when Bakura used his good looks in combination with his erotic body language to get what he wants.

"But Bakura, I think-"

Bakura silenced his hikari with a kiss, "Are you going to be mad at me for a long time?"

"No..." Ryou sighed dreamily, "I never was mad...just... I don't know."

He kissed him again, this time a little longer. When he opened his eyes again, Ryou was in a complete trance.

Bakura laughed to himself, 'He's so predictable.'


	6. Chapter 6

Dream with me

Chapter 6:

The sun came up over the donut shop down the street, signaling to all that it was morning. The little rays of sunlight hit Bakura's window first. He rolled over trying to ignore them, but in a second his alarm clock went off and he couldn't find the snooze button. So, he pulled the plug and trudged out of bed trying not to wake Ryou, who was still asleep.

He knocked on Marik and Malik's door, "Marik?" he whispered, "You up yet?"

"..." Marik opened the door, "What? Man, it's early... what do you want?"

"We've got to go."

"Go? Where?"

"To work. Remember?"

"That's today?"

"Yes." He said, impatiently. "Get dressed. If we wait any longer we'll be late."

"But, we don't have to be there till 7:30."

"Randy said we have to be early. If we're late for being early, he'll yell at us. Now, let's go!"

Marik shut the door, "Not so loud! Malik's still asleep."

"Ugh."

Eventually they did get out the door and down to the station.

"Boys! You're late!" Randy yelled as Marik and Bakura exited the elevator.

"Randy, we're early." Bakura said.

"I mean you're late for rehearsal!"

"What rehearsal?" Marik and Bakura asked in unison.

"I told you yesterday. We're forgetting the screens and the cue cards; we're casting caution to the wind! You're both gonna wing it. That's why we need rehearsal!"

"But Randy," Marik started, "The whole point of 'winging it' is to not have rehearsal. How can ya throw caution to the wind, if you're just going to grab it again?"

"...Good point." Randy led them to the desk in front of the cameras, "Now, just be yourselves. No pressure, whatsoever. But if you screw this up, I'll kill ya!"

They both swallowed hard.

"Good luck." Randy backed up so he was behind Brain and the cameras.

Marik was sitting in Kara's old seat, he looked a little nervous. But since there were no lines he had to go by, he figured he'd do okay. The only thing they had was a list of news points they had to hit the first hour, other than that the show was all theirs. That idea made Bakura extremely excited. He knew there were no real consequences to screwing up the show, but he was convinced he and Marik would make Randy happy... as happy as Randy could be, anyway.

Brian was situated behind the camera, "And we're live in 3...2...1."

"Hi, and welcome to Fox News in the morning. I'm Bakura."

"And I'm Marik."

"We'll be doing the show a little differently today-"

"Yeah, without Bakura's butt."

Bakura glared at him them continued, "Anyways. Last Wednesday, the Japanese brought home the gold in the 2004 Olympics. In an interview they said they were proud to have 1st place back again."

"I never got what the big deal about the Olympics is anyway..."

"Neither do I. But from what I'm told, it's a major world event. Something about tradition."

"How come America didn't win?"

"Because they sucked big time. One if them fell off of the bar and the other slipped onto the judges table."

"Ooh, that does suck. You'd think that after all that training they would do better. Did the crowd boo?"

"I don't know. I would ,though... Hey, how about we go to the next Olympics and boo at everyone?"

"Yeah." Marik nodded excitedly.

"Okay, but on to bigger things..." He looked at the list, "The Pope died yesterday. At the age of 87... right in the middle of brunch."

"Brunch? What the hell is brunch?"

"Uh... it's a time for food between Breakfast and Lunch. Put them together and you've got Brunch."

"Well, how come it's not Lunfast?"

"Lunfast? That sounds retarded."

"So does Brunch."

"Anyway! They say he was so old and fragile he couldn't do anything. It was a blessing in disguise."

"I always wondered why blessings wore disguises... If I were a blessing, I'd run around naked."

"...you already do."

"Once, Bakura. Once."

Bakura looked down at the list again, "Here's an item of particular interest, yesterday Bigfoot and a monk from eastern India got married."

"WHAT?!"

"That's what is says."

"Lemme see that!" Marik looked at the list, "Bakura... that's a tabloid." He held up the magazine that was under the list of topics.

"So, that's where I put that thing." Bakura grabbed it and put it on the floor next to his feet.

Marik rolled his eyes.

Bakura looked back down, "Okay, well... In Iraq they rescued another American prisoner. They saved him from about ten Iraqi guys who were about to cut his throat. They said the last thing we need is another video of a beheading."

"Oh, I saw that last one."

"You did? I did too. I asked Ryou if he wanted to watch it with me, all he did was throw up."

"Do you think it was real?"

"I know a lot of people said it was fake. But it looked real to me."

"I couldn't tell. It was too fuzzy."

"The screaming certainly sounded real."

"Yeah, but you know... they can simulate anything these days."

"You kidding me? Those Iraqi guys are kind of like cave men... no technology."

"If they don't have technology, how could they have weapons of mass destruction?"

"They borrowed them from Russia."

"Oh please."

Bakura looked up at the time light that was now red. "Well, that's all the time we have for right now."

"Join us later tonight when we're back with all the news of the day."

"I'm Bakura."

"And I'm Marik."

"Signing out." they said in unison.

Brian raised his hand, "And... we're done! Good job you guys."

Marik and Bakura got up and walked over to Randy who was running towards them, "Spectacular! Absolutely genius! Bakura, you were bold! Marik, you were brave! I laughed, I cried, I danced the Funky Chicken!"

"Uh, thanks Randy..." Bakura turned to Marik, "Is dancing the Funky Chicken a good thing?"

"I suppose it could be."

"Oh, you two are going places, I tell ya! Going places!"

"We're going home for a while," Marik started for the door with Bakura next to him, "We'll be back before our next segment."

"Okay, then. See ya. Don't be late!"

Meanwhile, Malik was teaching Ryou how to cook. When Bakura and Ryou lived alone, Bakura was always the one doing the cooking. The only thing Ryou could do was make cereal.

"Okay, we're gonna start with something simple...yet really tasty. Apple pie!" Malik got out the pan and all the ingredients.

"You've made apple pie before, Malik?"

"I've made everything before. Cooking is one of my favorite pastimes."

"..."

"Okay." Malik turned around, "Now, you'll be doing exactly what I do. But don't feel bad if yours is a tad bit off."

"Malik, I don't think I can-"

"Nonsense! This'll be easy."

In about an hour Malik and Ryou's pies were done and out of the oven. They had already cooled for about five minutes. Malik's pie came out looking great and tasted even better. Ryou's pie was a little burnt in the center but otherwise it looked okay.

"Aren't ya gonna taste yours, Ryou?"

"No. You taste it for me..."

"Um, okay." Malik took a forkful of the pie and put it in his mouth. He chewed for a bit then got a weird look on his face, "..."

"Well? How is it?"

Malik spit it into the trashcan, "Yuck!"

"That bad?!"

"I don't get how something can be raw and burnt to a crisp at the same time! Ryou, what did you do?!"

"I...I don't know. I think-"

"Hey, guys." Bakura walked in through the kitchen door. "What are you doing in here?"

"Throwing up..." Malik said, still trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Ryou sighed, "I guess I must have used too much of something."

"It tastes like you used too much of everything..."

Marik came in and sat down, "Hi, Malik. Told you I'd be back today... Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm throwing out some poison." And he dumped Ryou's pie in the trash. He rubbed his hands together and joined the other three at the table. "Oh, yeah. How was your first day doing the anchor thing together?"

"It was great! Randy loved it. We do it again tonight at eight and that should be fun, too." Marik said.

Bakura sighed, "I never thought I'd be doing this in a million years. It's weird, ya know? One day you're watching T.V and the next day you're on it."

"Must be pretty exciting, huh?" Ryou said, dreamily. "All the cameras and lights..."

Malik shifted in his seat, "Some people say showbiz isn't all it's cracked up to be. I think it'd be a little weird to be reporting what's happening all over the world. Creepy, too... I don't really like that idea. Oh well, as long as you two like it."

"We're going to watch you two tonight."

"Don't tell them that! Then they'll be nervous."

"We don't get nervous." Bakura said, "We're trained professionals."

"That's right." Marik added, "Randy wouldn't have hired us if we weren't."

Malik raised an eyebrow, "I thought he hired you two because he was desperate, and he needed to fill the anchor positions."

"Well if ya say it like that, it sounds bad."

"Alright, well..." Bakura stood up, "I'm going to take a nap."

"Why? What tiring thing have you done today?" Marik asked.

"You don't have to be tired to take a nap. YAWN!" he walked out of the kitchen and into his and Ryou's bedroom.

Bakura woke up around 1:00. He and Marik decided to go back to work a little earlier, because there was nothing to do at the apartment... that left Malik and Ryou alone once again. Not that they minded as they had become fast friends. They had gone to Barnes and Noble almost an hour after Marik and Bakura left. Ryou had gone to buy latest Nancy Drew mystery. Malik didn't really intend to buy anything, but a few Romance novels caught his eye and he ended up buying three.

When they got back home, Malik went into the living room to read his books and Ryou went into the kitchen to once again try his hand at making apple pie.

It was quiet for about an hour or so when Malik came busting into the kitchen with a book in his hand, "Ryou! Ryou!"

"What?!" he was startled.

"I just got an idea."

"Congratulations."

"No, no. Listen, I was reading when all of a sudden, something hit me."

"Were you on the patio again? I told you, those kids can't see where they're throwing-"

"No! I mean, I'm going to be an author."

"What?"

"Yeah, a romance novelist."

"Why?"

"Some of this stuff these people write is ridiculous! Listen to this and tell me I can't do better in my sleep..." he read from the book, "As the first brilliant rays of the morning shone through the window, he took her to a place she'd yearned for, with an intensity and passion she'd never even imagine possible."

"I dunno, I didn't think that was half bad."

"That's because you haven't read the stuff I'm capable of. And best part, I won't even need to find inspiration... my life is a romance novel!"

"..."

"I shall become a great writer! Like all the other great Egyptian writers of our time."

"Malik, if you can name just one Egyptian writer of any time, I will eat that book."

"... Uh...well, there's...um, all of them are so famous they need not be mentioned."

"Ugh." Ryou groaned, "Well, if it's what you want to do... go for it."

"This'll be so awesome! Hey Ryou, since I'll probably be writing lots of stories... you should feel free to help with the creative process."

"How do I do that?"

"If there are any sexual escapades you'd like to share... I'm all ears."

"What?!"

"Come on, I won't tell."

"Ugh..."


	7. chapter 7

Dream with me

Chapter 7:

The next morning around 10:00, Marik and Bakura were back from the morning shift and in the kitchen eating breakfast with Ryou. Malik had shut himself in their room all night and was still in there in the morning. He told Ryou the night before that he was going to start his book right away. And told him to tell everyone not to bother him, not even for food.

"I'm worried about him." Marik sighed, "He usually loves to eat."

"He's just so excited about the idea of becoming an author, he's getting caught up in the moment. No need to worry. I think, once he gets this out of his system, he'll be back to normal." Ryou said, as he took another bite of his toast.

"A writer? Malik? I don't know... he never struck me as one of those artsy types."

"You don't have to be an artist to write a book, Bakura."

"Well, it helps. Besides, it isn't healthy to not eat. He'll wither away to nothing, and become a twig."

"Bakura!" Ryou elbowed him. "Don't say that."

"You should drag him out here, Marik. If you let him skip one meal, he'll skip five, then ten, then twenty."

"Do you think I should?" he turned to Ryou. "Drag him out here, I mean."

"No. I'm sure in time he'll-"

The kitchen door flew open, and Malik trudged into the kitchen. His hair was wild and he had bags under his giant purple eyes. "I've got writers block."

"...Oh, hey Malik." Marik said. "Are you hungry?"

"Only for inspiration."

"Inspiration?" Marik looked at Bakura, "Do we have any of that in the fridge?"

"I don't remember buying any."

Ryou shook his head, "Uh, Malik how long have you been awake?"

"All night."

"Maybe you should lie down. You know, if you sleep... you'll dream, and dreams give inspiration to a lot of people. It'll be good for you."

"YAWN!" Malik cracked his neck, "You're right... I think it would be good for me. I'm going to sleep." He turned around and walked out the door.

Bakura shook his head, "He doesn't look too good."

"That's how everyone looks when they spend their first night writing a story... I think." Ryou finished putting the dishes in the sink.

"Well, maybe we're making too much of this." Marik stood up, "I'm going out on the patio..." He walked out.

Ryou went over to the stove and started getting out a pan and other things.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try and make that apple pie again. I just don't understand what I did wrong... But this time, I'm going to make a pie that'll be great."

"Well, good luck. I think I'll go watch T.V. Be careful in here, Ryou. We don't want the kitchen burning up." He waved and left.

"Whatever... I know I can do this."

About four hours later Ryou was working on his third apple pie. The first one, he burnt. The second, he let slip out of his hands and it went flying out the window. He was waiting for his third to finish in the oven; he was watching it intensely and looking for any sign of burning.

Finally, he was tired of waiting and stuck his hand in the oven to get it. But in all his excitement he forgot his oven-mitt. When he touched the pan, it scorched his fingers.

"AAHH!" he ran over to the sink and put his hand under the cold water. "..."

After kissing his own fingers for about two minutes he went back to the oven and got the pie out the correct way. He set in on the counter to cool. It looked pretty good, no burnt spots or anything like that.

After about five minutes he cut a small slice and took a medium size bite. His mouth curved into a frown as he spit it out, "Ra! What went wrong?!"

He threw the whole thing in the garbage and sat down at the table, 'Okay...think, Ryou. What am I missing? I did everything just like Malik told me, but mine turns out awful.'

"Oh..." Malik walked in. "Hi Ryou."

"Huh? Oh, hi. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"I only slept for a while. I tried to start my book back up again... but this 'writers block' thing just won't go away. It's awful... just starring at that blank page is driving me insane. I don't know how much more I can stand."

"It's only been a day, Malik. You should probably take two days off."

"Two days?! No, I can't. That's way too long, I couldn't stand it. I guess I'll just have to wait till inspiration hits me."

"I guess so. How many pages have you written?"

"About fifty pages."

"That's not bad at all, Malik. You should be proud of yourself."

"It's not that impressive-"

"Yes, it is! You're writing a book, and I can't even bake a simple apple pie..."

"Oh, you've been trying it again?"

"Yeah... but, I guess I'm not that good at cooking. Bakura tried teaching me once. It didn't work."

"Well, that doesn't mean you should give up! I'm not going to give up on my book. As Ra as my witness, I will finish this come hell or high water!"

"I'll tell ya one thing, Malik. You've certainly become more dramatic since you became a writer."

"Thank you."

"I guess you're right. I'm not going to give up on cooking... as long as you finish your novel."

"Can do."

"Have you figured out a name for it, yet?"

"No. I have no idea what to call it. So, I decided to name it after it's done."

"Sounds good to me."

In about two hours at the Fox News station, Bakura and Marik were getting ready for the night broadcast. Randy, as usual was fussing over them. But now they were convinced that they were professionals and didn't need to be fussed over, they were trained and ready for anything the world could throw at them... their words, not mine.

"Aw, come on Randy! We've done this already, we don't need to go over the steps." Bakura groaned.

Marik sat in his seat at the desk, "I know, we don't even need that stupid list up here anymore. I bet the other news anchormen laugh at us because we have a list. We studied it this afternoon. Why do we need it?"

"He's right, you know." Bakura added, "We don't need that list. Take it away."

"No way, you two. It's staying. I know we said you would wing it from now on, but that's going to far."

"You're treating us like kids!"

"Yeah, where's our independence?"

"I'm sorry, Bakura. I'm sorry, Marik. But, no. You need that list."

Marik's mouth twisted, "We studied it already! Please, take it away. Give us one chance and we'll do great!"

"We'll be the best anchormen ever created! Just once... please?"

"Ugh..." Randy took the paper and slipped it in his back pocket. "Fine. But you'd better not screw this up. If anything goes wrong, it's coming out of your paycheck!" he walked back behind the cameras.

"Alright," Marik whispered, "This'll rock so hard."

"Tell me about it, we're about to make history!"

"Get ready guys," Brian raised his hand, "And we're live in 3...2...1."

"Hey and welcome to Fox News. With me, Bakura."

"And me, Marik."

"Tonight we'll be discussing the Coby Briant case. Charges were dropped and-"

"I can't believe he's getting off so easily."

"I didn't say he was getting off _easy. _Wait, you think he did it?"

"Of course. Why would the girl lie like that?"

"The guy's famous. She just wanted money."

"Maybe... but I still think he did it. A lot of famous guys do things that they don't think they'll get punished for, but so far almost everything has ended up on the front page of the paper."

Bakura nodded, "Anyway. Cher was caught leaving a European airport with some marijuana around three o' clock today."

"No way, Cher? Ya know, she's gone all crazy since Sunny died."

"That guy with the fuzzy vests? Oh yeah... I saw him in a old book once."

"How old is she anyway?"

"I dunno. She's one of those old girls that keep their ages hidden from the world."

"I think she's lookin' pretty good for her supposed age."

"Which is?"

"About 70... or so."

"Ra, 70? That's kinda old isn't it? Shouldn't she be in be in an old folks home? Or in a wheelchair, at least?"

"She might be muscular. You know, a strong old person. I've seen a couple old people on the street just strutting around like they own the place."

"Old people don't strut."

"Tell that to that old lady that lived on our old street."

"Streets?" he thought a minute, "Oh yeah, that brings us to our next topic. Lately there has been an overflow of homeless people on the streets. Research shows that a hobo is on every street."

"Every street?"

"Yup. That's right. So many people can't pay their bills, and they soon end up in the gutter. I saw one just yesterday."

"Really? What'd he say?"

"I want your sandwich."

"What did you say?"

"Get your own."

"Wow. A real hobo encounter... You're lucky you weren't hurt."

"What?! Why would I be hurt?"

"I've heard they can attack you. I heard that hobo's are the cause of more deaths than car crashes and sharks put together."

"Really? We should warn everyone." Bakura turned back towards the camera, "If you see a hobo coming towards you... run. Or get it before it gets you."

"You should probably carry a stick, too. Or fire... I heard that scares them."

"By next month we'll probably be a hobo infested country."

"Do you think they'll have repellent for hobos? To keep them out of our houses?"

"Hobo Away. Sounds good to me."

Marik thought for a second, about another topic they had to on the list. Finally, he remembered, "Oh yeah, what about that hurricane that's coming. Aren't we supposed to say something about that?"

"Right. There's that hurricane, Francis coming soon. It just finished rampaging around the east shore... it's supposed to come to Domino this weekend."

"Cool, a hurricane is coming!"

"Why is that cool?"

"I've never been in a hurricane before."

"And you're not going to now. It's hitting north... not south."

"Aw, man."

"What do you mean by that? I heard that hurricanes could be dangerous."

"Like how? It's just a bunch of rain."

"And strong winds. It could uproot a tree for Ra's sake!"

"Oh yeah, Bakura... Like I'm going to be scared of a tree. What's it going to do? Bark at me?" he thought for a second and realized his own pun, "Ha! Get it? Tree? Bark? Ha, I crack myself up."

"Um-hmm." Bakura rolled his eyes, "Anyway, the winds are going to be really strong. So buy lots of supplies and board up your windows. Who knows? Maybe a tree will coming flying through your window if you don't."

Marik looked up at the red light, "Well, that's all the time we have for tonight. Join us again tomorrow morning."

"I'm Bakura."

"And I'm Marik."

"Signing out." they said, once again, in unison.

Brian turned the camera, "You guys are getting better and better at this."

"Thanks," Bakura said watching Randy run over to them.

Marik turned around, "Well did we do a good job without the list, Randy?"

"You two got everything mixed up! Cher wasn't caught with marijuana; she was caught with Ozzy Osbourne! Hurricane Francis has turned into only a tropical wind! Hobos aren't on every street, whores are! The only thing you got right was that Coby Briant case."

"Well, so we spiced it up a little. So what?" Bakura asked sheepishly.

"Cher's representatives have been calling me for the past twenty minutes threatening to sue!"

"They aren't going to sue you, it's free publicity." Marik said.

"Nothing is free." Randy turned around, "I need a pain killer... I'll see you two tomorrow... If there is a tomorrow."

Marik and Bakura headed for the elevator, "Do you think he's mad at us?" Marik asked.

"Nah, you know Randy. He'll drink a couple of beers and be back to normal."


	8. Chapter 8

Dream with me

Chapter 8:

Two days later the weekend came. Usually the weekends were kind of slow but enjoyable... as if time stood still until it was time to go back to the normal routine. Saturdays were usually meant for going to the beach, especially in this summer weather. But today was different; the rain brought from Hurricane Francis was now in full effect. Because of Marik and Bakura's broadcast over the week, the rest of Domino thought this was the beginning of a terrible hurricane. Instead of the little tropical storm it now was.

Ryou watched the rain beating soundly on the windowpane from inside the kitchen. Marik was sitting at the table, doodling on a piece of paper.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ryou asked, turning around.

"I'm writing a note to Malik."

"A note?"

"He told me and Bakura today that he'd be working and he didn't want to be talked to. So, I'm writing him a note."

Ryou tiptoed behind Marik and peeked over his shoulder to try and read the note. All that was on this paper was a stick figure in a ballet outfit. "I think your note needs work."

"I know, I-"

Just then Bakura swung the door open, "Hey! Guess what..."

"What?" Marik and Ryou asked together.

"The T.V isn't working..."

Marik stood up, "Why not?"

"The lightning made it go out!"

"That's terrible! We should do something right away!" Marik said, firmly.

"Oh please." Ryou sat down, "Bakura, can't you go a few hours without T.V?"

"No. Besides they're showing a SpongeBob marathon. With a new episode showing later on. Now I won't be able to see it."

"Ooh! That was today?!" Marik asked eagerly.

"Well, it was. Now we probably won't be able to watch it."

It was quiet for a few minutes. Marik and Bakura were obliviously grieving over the loss of their T.V specials. Ryou ignored them and kept watching the rain.

In a moment Malik slowly opened the door and sat at the table with Bakura and Marik. He slid five notebooks onto the table next to his drooping head, "I'm...done."

Marik looked at his hikari, then the notebooks. "Wow, Malik. You're done?"

He nodded, woozily. But once he lifted his head he revealed a wicked, yet somewhat tired grin. "Yup. I'm done. I'm done!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and whispered towards Marik, "Is he okay?"

"Oh, it's awesome! It's magnificent! I couldn't be more satisfied with myself! My book is better than anything Shakespeare or Dickinson could have written." He nodded to himself.

"Well, that's good Malik." Ryou said, "Have you named it yet?"

"Untitled."

They all looked at him, "That's the name?"

He nodded, "Yes. Once this reaches the publisher, it'll be world famous. It will be taught in universities." He stood up and yawned, "I'm going to be the most famous writer in all of Mars!"

"Malik, we live on Earth." Ryou said.

"That'll all change as soon as they read what I have written. It will change life as we know it."

"What exactly did you write about, Malik?" Marik asked.

"Everything. I might have to publish a guide to go with my book. It has too many references, mere mortals will not be able to understand."

"O...Kay." Bakura headed for the door, "I'm going to try and fix the T.V before SpongeBob comes on. I hate to leave... I've never seen him like this before."

"Bye Bakura!" Malik called, "Buy me a present!"

"Malik, you need to sleep." Marik picked him up. "Come on, let's go."

"But I can't... I have to get the word out to the public... they must be warned..."

Marik ignored his hikari's insane mumbles and carried him into the hallway so he could put him to bed.

Ryou was left alone in the kitchen and his curiosity got the best of him. He sauntered over to the table and picked up the first spiral notebook on the stack. He opened it to the first page and flipped through it.

'This is weird.' he thought as he scanned another page, 'Hey! I never said that! Ooh, just wait till I get my hands on Malik!'

He stood up and bolted out of the kitten door into the living room. He saw Marik sitting on the couch watching static, "A little to the left!" he shouted.

"What are you-"

Ryou was cut off by the sound of his yami's voice outside. "Like this?!"

A little bit of a fuzzy picture showed on the T.V. Marik yelled, "Almost!"

Ryou looked out of the open screen door to the patio. He looked up at the roof, shielding his eyes form the rain. "Bakura?! What are you doing up there?!"

Bakura was on the roof fiddling with the antenna, "I'm fixing the T.V!"

"Are you insane?! It's lightning out here!"

"So?! I'm almost done!"

Ryou sighed and climbed up the latter to join Bakura, "Since when do you know a thing about repairing a T.V? You'll kill yourself! Get down from here and come inside!"

He shook his head, "Not yet."

Marik's head popped out of the screen door, "Bakura, the picture disappeared! What did you do!?"

"Hold your horses, I'm going as fast as I can!"

Another bolt of lightning struck in the near distance. Ryou looked back at Bakura, "You are crazy if you think I'm letting you stay out here! It's dangerous!"

"..." he ignored him.

"Bakura!" Ryou grabbed the antenna away from him, "Stop it right now!"

"Hey, give that back!"

"No!" Just then, a bolt of lightning came crashing down and hit the metal antenna. Giving Ryou close to three thousand volts of pure electricity. It shot up and down his whole body, he flailed around and his pinkish hair shot straight up. He dropped the antenna onto the ground and blacked out.

In a few hours Ryou was laying on the living room couch, surrounded by Bakura, Marik, and Malik. He had been unconscious ever since that shock. He had a wet rag on his forehead that Bakura had just changed.

Ryou's eyes opened slightly, then he closed them again. A few more blinks and he was fully awake, "... huh..."

"Ryou!" Bakura grabbed him a little roughly, "You're alive!"

"Wow, you really scared us Ryou." Marik said, easing back into his chair, "You were out for hours."

"Really? I was?" he rubbed the back of his head, "Ouch!"

"Yeah, you've got a big bump on the back of your head." Malik was clutching his five notebooks, "We tried to turn you around to put a bag of ice on it but you just screamed. So we left you alone."

"...Wait... the lightning...Bakura, I told you it was dangerous out there."

Bakura looked away guilt stricken, "I'm sorry, Ryou. I guess I can be hardheaded sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Marik asked, sarcastically.

Bakura ignored him and turned back to Ryou, "I'm glad you're okay, though."

"It was so weird... you know what? I died a little... I think I went to heaven."

"Huh?" the three said in unison.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I did. It was white everywhere and clouds... and virgins."

"How can you tell if someone is a virgin?" Marik looked at him.

"I guess you can always... look." Malik said.

"Look?! Even if you did 'look', it'd be hard to tell with a guy. With a girl, it would be a little easier."

"Not the point." Ryou interrupted, "The point is... that I got a second chance. I think he's trying to tell me something."

Bakura looked at him, "Who?"

Ryou pointed straight up, towards the roof.

Their eyes followed his finger. "So..." Marik said, "Who's up for popcorn?"

Malik hugged his books tighter, "Ryou, are you okay? I think you just dreamed is all. You didn't go anywhere."

"You were there? Don't tell me where I went. I went to heaven."

Bakura shook his head, "Ryou, I think Malik is right. You didn't die... you're right here. I think you need to rest."

"No!" he stood up, "If I go to sleep... I might... really die this time."

"You're not going to die!" Bakura grabbed his hikari's shoulders, "No ones going to put you in heaven. No ones going to take you to hell."

"How can you be sure?"

"Ugh... Okay, then Ryou. If you're really scared, then stay up. I'm not going to force you to sleep if you don't want to."

"... thank you."

Bakura headed for the hallway but he stopped and whispered something in Marik's ear, "Now my hikari is going insane. I think he caught it from Malik."

Marik rolled his eyes and giggled.

Malik stood up after Bakura left the living room, "I'm going to find a publisher on the internet. The sooner I get this book out to the public, the better." He went into the kitchen.

Marik watched Ryou get up, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to write a letter to Ra. Asking him not to take me just yet."

"What?!"

"Yup." On his way out he mumbled something about death.

'Good grief,' Marik thought, 'Bakura's right. They are going nuts. I hope it doesn't get any worse.'


	9. Chapter 9

Dream with me

Chapter 9:

The next week, the constant raining had stopped. It was quiet, as Sunday mornings usually are. The excitement and little 'death trip' from last weekend had left Ryou feeling a little... different. Bakura could see the change in his hikari. Well, anyone could. He had become so loud and giddy. Opposite of his normally quiet and calm nature.

Malik on the other hand was keeping to himself. Publishing his book was the only thing on his mind. It was all he talked about. All he thought about. He kept his five notebooks under his left arm at all times. He didn't even take a shower without them. Which made it too soggy to drag around the house anymore, so he typed it all up and had it in a manila envelope that he carried around.

Yes, both the hikari's personalities were changing dramatically. Marik and Bakura were dumbstruck at the sudden change. They consulted each other on the matter. But you know how Bakura and Marik can be. How often do they know the right thing to do?

"I'm tellin' ya, Bakura. It's way too freaky! Malik barely even talks anymore-"

"And Ryou does nothing but talk. And go in and out all day to the beach." He and Marik were sitting in the kitchen at the table. Ryou had gone out to the beach for the second time that morning, and Malik had locked himself away in his and Marik's room.

"This has to stop. I really miss Malik. And Ryou's calls keep waking me up at all hours of the night."

"Calls? What calls?"

"Don't tell me you don't hear them."

He shrugged.

"He gets calls from his new beach buddies at all hours of the night. At midnight last night, this guy named Milton called and asked for him. Twice."

"What did you do?"

"I hung up on him. But eventually Ryou answered the phone and went out. I didn't ask him where he went, but he came back at six this morning and then when to the beach again with a bus load of rowdy nuns."

"Nuns?! Wait a minute, you mean he was gone for six hours with some guy? In the middle of the night?!"

"Relax. I'm sure nothing happened. Ryou's not like that. Besides, I think that Milton guy is straight."

Bakura was about to reply when Malik and Ryou walked into the kitchen. Ryou from the side door and Malik from the living room door. Malik was in a blue bathrobe and Ryou was in a bright yellow t-shirt with light blue jeans.

"Hi, Bakura! Hi, Marik!" Ryou said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Did you say good morning to the flowers yet?"

"..." Malik sat down at the table and put his head down.

"Uh... hi, Ryou." Marik said, then turned around. "Hi, Malik. How are you feeling?"

"I just sent my book to the publisher. He wants to take a look at it."

"Oh. You should be very happy."

He lifted his head up so Marik, Bakura, and Ryou could see the large circles under his eyes. "I'm just tired..."

"Malik, you haven't been sleeping?!" Marik stood up, "What's wrong with you? You can't do this anymore. You've got to sleep."

"I'm too good a writer to sleep Marik. Every time I close my eyes, I get another fabulous idea, then I have to write it down."

"I agree with Malik." Ryou said, cheerfully, "Sleep is no fun. You can't live while you sleep. I haven't slept in a week, and look how great I am!"

Bakura turned to him, "You haven't slept either? Ryou, how do you stay awake?"

"Candy and coffee. And lot's of it! If I'm sleeping, then I'm not living, and I love to live! Live, live, live!" He started to dance around the kitchen table, "Oh, and if anyone wants to join me in Jazzercise class, I'll be there until 3:00!" and with that, he danced out of the room.

Marik shook the visions of Ryou dancing out of his head and turned his attention back to Malik, "Okay, you. Time for sleep."

"To sleep per chance to dream..." Malik said, then his head popped up, "Ooh! That was a great line! I'm getting so good, I can hardly stand it."

"Malik... you need help." Bakura said, "All this drama with you and Ryou is making you both seem like girls."

"Like girls..." He thought for a second, "That sounds like a great title for a book. Quick, someone write that down!"

Marik sighed, "Malik, stop that!"

"Fine, I'll write it down, myself." Malik got up and ran out of the room.

Bakura turned around, "So... who do you think is worse?"

"It's hard to tell. Ryou and Malik are pretty much on equal levels, but on different planes."

"That's very philosophical of you, Marik. Ya get that off a bumper sticker?"

He ignored him, "Alright, I've had enough. It's time for some kind of intervention."

"What do you mean?"

"What do ya mean, 'What do I mean?' I'm gonna straighten him out... even," he swallowed hard, "if it kills me."

"I'll alert the paramedics."

Marik walked out of the door into the empty living room. He looked around, half expectantly, but then he remembered that Ryou had whirled off to Jazzercise class. He then turned into the hallway and knocked on their door.

No answer.

'What am I doing?' he thought, 'I live here, too!' he opened the door and looked over to the other side of the room.

He saw Malik typing furiously at his laptop. His hair was messy and he smelled like printer ink, but he was still going. Five empty coffee cups were on the desk next to his elbow, and he had printing paper all around his chair. He turned around when he heard Marik step in. "..." he starred at his yami for a minute.

"Malik, I-"

"I know, I know. You want me to stop writing."

"Well, you know-"

"You think it's making me lose my mind and not sleeping is unhealthy."

"..."

"You also think that I'm becoming someone else and you don't like it at all."

"Uh, you knew all that already?"

"Duh. Just because I'm dead beat and drained... doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Well, smarty. If you knew that already, why didn't you stop and save me from this speech I had to prepare on my way from the kitchen?!"

He stood up, "Because of the rush, Marik!"

"The rush?"

"Yes, the rush! The feeling I get after every beautiful line I write. The feeling I get after carefully typing every wonderful chapter. It's magical, mystical... it's almost biblical!"

"..."

"Marik, if you could only feel the sensation of this thing called... writing! Every time your fingertip hits a key... every time you end a sentence! Every time you scroll down so that you can see you can see your next page! Your next adventure!" he sat down on the bed, "Oh, it's all too wonderful to express with words..."

"...Well, I'd say you did a fine job with your selection."

"That was building up for a while."

"I can see that." He sat down next to him, "Listen, Malik. I know you go through your spells of... um, well, craziness. Hell, sometimes you're down right nutty. But you've got to learn to control yourself."

"I know... but it's hard. Writing is so much fun! But it's also hard... My first book has close to 100,000 words. I didn't even know I knew some of those words. I had to keep a dictionary at my side at all times."

"Well, you know the best way to end and addiction, right?"

"No. How?"

"We have to cut you off completely. No more of these intellectual things you're doing. They'll make you stupid. From now on... we can't even let you be around pencil or paper. You'll start getting sick ideas."

"What?!"

"I have spoken."

"Marik! That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair, Malik. You'd have to learn sooner or later."

"Why not later?"

"Because you're having the problem now! End of discussion, Malik."

"You're so... EVIL!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"How can you be so viscous and insensitive?!"

"You're asking _me _this?"

"Marik!" he whined, "Don't make me stop writing! It's my hobby. You're always telling me to get a hobby... now I have one."

"I wasn't aware at how much you would change once you got your so-called hobby. You don't sleep, you don't eat, and you barely even talk. All you do is type. And I'm sick of hearing the click of each key going up and down all night. Your craziness is even spreading to Ryou!"

"Ryou is just freaked is all. Anyone would be."

"Sure they would, but he's turned into a flower-loving, tie-die wearing, beach going hippy! Bakura is at wits end and so am I!"

"Sounds like you're the one going crazy."

"Ugh!"

Back and forth, back and forth. It went on like this for another half an hour. They had come to an agreement finally... err, more of an ultimatum. Malik was given a choice... he could either stop writing and go back to normal or keep writing and have two black eyes. Malik thought he wouldn't be able to see the paper if he had two black eyes... So, he chose to stop writing.

Marik walked out of the room with a genuine look of contentment on his tanned face. 'Well,' he thought, 'that was easier than I thought. I only got three bruises...'

As Marik rounded the corner Bakura came in through the kitchen door. Not looking where he was going, Marik bumped right into him, "Ow!"

"Watch where you're going, Marik..."

"Right, sorry. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I finally got Malik to stop writing his dumb books. That's one hikari down... did you talk to Ryou yet? Or is he still at Jazzercise class?"

"He came back because he forgot his stretch pants... but when I tried to talk to him about the way he's been acting... I dunno, he switched the conversation on me and we ended up talking about squirrels. By the time I realized what had happened, he was gone again."

"..."

"Well? Aren't ya going to say something?"

"You let your hikari get the best of you!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did. You're going soft, Bakura."

"I am not going soft! He didn't get the best of me..." he pouted.

"Whatever, man... You know what we gotta do, right?"

"No."

"We gotta train you to be more firm with Ryou. That's why you're the yami. You're in charge here. Can you imagine what the world would be like if hikari's started bossing their yami's around? Chaos."

"Chaos?"

"Chaos!"

"Oh my."

"It's time for me to teach you a few things."

"What do you teach?"

"Hikari handling 101. Follow me, Bakura. Class is in session."


	10. Chapter 10

Dream with me

Chapter 10:

It wasn't more than ten minutes later when Bakura and Marik went into Bakura's room to start his 'training'. Ryou said previously that he'd be at Jazzercise class until three. That meant that Marik had about two hours to whip Bakura into 'Hikari handling' shape.

"Lesson number one," Marik said, sitting on the bed across from Bakura, "Be firm."

"Firm?"

"Yeah, you can't not have a strong hold on Ryou or else he'll run all over you."

"Ryou isn't like that."

"No, he _wasn't_ like that. Now that he is, you've got to work to get him back. Or risk losing him forever."

"Why do you have to make it sound so final?"

"So you'll listen to me, dammit!" he cleared his voice, "Back to lesson one. When he does something you don't agree with, you've got to tell him no. If he does it anyway, then you'll have to-"

"You're not suggesting that I hit him, are you?!"

"No. But, I remember when I was training Malik... I used a squirt gun."

"A squirt gun?"

"Whenever he did something bad, I'd squirt him twice. After a while I didn't need it anymore. Now, I wish I had it again. But I threw it away last year."

"That sounds... odd."

"I know, but it works. Just look at how obedient Malik is now."

"I guess you can't argue with good results. Okay, so... I've gotta be firm. But what if he starts to cry?"

"Cry? Well, I don't know... Malik's never cried before. I think if you make him cry, you've gone a little too far."

"Right. Got it."

"Good. On to lesson number two. Be smart."

"Smart. Uh..."

"I can see I'm going to have to explain this too..." he thought a second, "Like earlier when you tried to talk to Ryou about his problem and he got you on the subject of squirrels. That was just sad. You need to concentrate more, Bakura. Like I said, you've got to be in control. You are a yami! Let me hear you roar!"

"Huh?"

"Roar, Bakura. Go ahead. Show your masculinity!" He cleared his throat, "**_ROOOAAAARRRR_**!"

"Uh... roar."

"See, don't ya feel better?"

"I feel stupid." He sighed, "So, what's next?"

"Next? Oh yeah, lesson number three. This actually ties in with lesson number one. You can't be... seduced."

"Seduced?"

"You know, falling for their looks. Malik uses his relationship with me to get me to stop being mad. Ryou will probably try it, too. Kissing and touching you and stuff."

"Does it work?"

"Hell, yeah. But you have to be stronger than that, Bakura. Don't get distracted. When they start getting all close to you and stuff I find it helpful to hum."

"Hum? How does that help?"

"You'd be surprised. I like the song 'Lucky'. It's easy to remember and you feel happy afterwards."

"Uh-huh. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, did Malik ever seduce you?"

"...Yeah..."

"How often?"

"Like every time." He sighed, "The only reason I won today was because he was half asleep when we were arguing and he was too tired."

"Jeez, man. Well, if you couldn't resist Malik, how expect me to resist Ryou? He can be really seductive when he wants to be."

"I know."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked suspiciously.

"What? Me? Nothing, man, I was just agreeing with you."

Bakura opened his mouth to say something but just then Malik opened the door, "Hey you guys, Ryou's home early. He said the dance instructor broke his hip so class was canceled."

"That's okay," Marik said, "Bakura's already ready. Go on, Bakura. We'll be watching."

Bakura sighed heavily and trudged out of the room and down the hallway. Once he entered the living room he saw Ryou sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, Ryou."

"Hi, Bakura! Malik said you might want to talk to me, so here I am. What did you need?"

"I, uh..." he sat down next to him, "Well, I wanted to..."

Marik and Malik then walked into the room and sat in the chairs on opposite sides of the couch, "Don't mind us," Marik said, "We're just here to watch."

Bakura rolled his eyes then turned back around, "Ryou, I really think that all this running around you're doing isn't good for you. You've become... I dunno... different."

"Bakura, I thought you'd understand."

"Understand what?"

"Since I died... I realized something."

"..."

"I was always so quiet and never did anything interesting. I never lived! But now that I almost got my life taken from me, I realize how important it is too try anything and everything! I'm gonna eat life, Bakura! I'm gonna enjoy the time I have left, whether it be 50 years... or 50 hours! I'm not gonna die without realizing my true potential!"

"..." Bakura was silently stunned.

"Okay..." Malik said, "What I got out of that was that Ryou is gonna 'eat life.' But my question is... how do you do that? Do you intend on eating _someone_? There by taking their life?"

Marik shook his head, "No, that's not what he means. He's going to eat his own life. Uh... I think."

"I don't care what you want to eat, Ryou!" Bakura looked back at his hikari, "But this is enough! You stay out, you never sleep, you're way too peppy, and I miss the old Ryou. You didn't die! If you were dead, we'd be at your funeral right now instead of here arguing about stupid things!"

"It isn't stupid to me! Wouldn't you be sad if I died, Bakura?"

"Well, duh! Of course I'd be sad! But you're not dead! You're insane!"

"I'm not insane. I've seen the light!"

"What light?" they all asked in unison.

"The light of god! I've got an announcement to make!"

"..." They waited for him to continue.

"I've called my mom and I'm taking her up on her offer."

"Offer?" Bakura tilted his head, "What offer?"

"I'm going back to church with my mom. She's been insisting for a long time, and I think it'd be nice to pick back up on being a Christian again. It's been so long since I've been there... My mom was really thrilled."

"You're doing what?!" Bakura stood up, "You must be joking! Ryou, tell me you're joking!"

"And I've told mom that you're coming too, Bakura. She was rather surprised but happy. I think this'll make you two closer."

"I don't want to go to church!"

"Sure you do. It'll be fun, Bakura. Just wait and see." He turned towards Malik and Marik, "You guys can come, too. You'll really like it."

"Uh, okay." Malik nodded.

"Yeah, sure... why not." Marik agreed.

"Great!" Ryou headed for the hallway, "We can go next Sunday. Come on, Malik. I'll fill you in on everything that's going to happen."

Malik followed Ryou down the hallway and they were both soon out of sight.

Once Marik was sure they were gone, he sat next Bakura, "I don't think you were firm enough."

"Tell me about it. This is awful. Ryou's mom is the last person I want to spend my Sundays with... Oh, and at church?! I hate the very thought!"

"Uh, yeah... about that. What's church? Does it hurt?"

"You mean to tell me you've never heard of _church_?"

He shook his head.

"It's a place where people worship some god. I've seen it on T.V before. You shouldn't have volunteered to go, man. You could have gotten away."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad..."

He shrugged, "Eh... maybe you're right. Maybe I need to trust Ryou a little more. He wouldn't make me go if it was something I wouldn't enjoy, right?"

Marik nodded.

"I suppose I'll go without a fight. And hey, maybe his mom will like me a bit more this time... Maybe."


End file.
